


Cupidity

by Jalistie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, a tiny drabble filled with fluff, guys this is so fluffy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalistie/pseuds/Jalistie
Summary: Most of all, he hadn't known what it was like to be utterly and irrevocably smitten. Years after years of adoration were nothing compared to what he experienced now, this sensation of being close to Victor.





	Cupidity

**Author's Note:**

> I felt compelled to write something short. Set somewhere after The Airport Scene.

It was good to see Victor again. 

 

Yuri had not known what that was like, missing another person with every fiber of his being. He hadn't known that something as simple as an extinguishable smell could warm him from the inside out, giving him life to draw from. He hadn't known how good it felt to be touched by fingers that held the same elegance as the person they belonged to. He hadn't known that a certain voice, laced with praise, could send shivers down his spine. 

 

Most of all, he hadn't known what it was like to be utterly and irrevocably smitten — years after years of adoration were nothing compared to what he experienced now, this sensation of being close to Victor.

 

" _ Yuri _ … you've been lost in thought for a while now," Victor murmured accusingly, resting his chin on top of Yuri's head. 

 

"Ah, I'm sorry," Yuri apologized, unaware his thoughts had slipped off-track again.

 

"I do wonder what's on your mind that's so important…"

 

Yuri couldn't stop the heat creeping up his neck, mentally berating himself. "It's nothing.''

 

'' _ Yuri…''  _

 

Yuri sighed, knowing it was a lost cause to deny Victor anything. 

 

''You,'' he blurted out. ''I — well, I was just thinking about you.'' And then, unable to stop himself, he added a panicked, ''No, no, nothing bad! It's just…'' 

 

Despite not being able to see his expression, Yuri  _ knew _ Victor's mouth curled up into a lazy smile. He could envision it perfectly, as he had memorized each and every detail of Victor's face, down to the exact shade of his eyes. After all, his bedroom had been quite the shrine, and all posters were edged into Yuri's mind after all those years. 

 

How embarrassing… 

 

''Yuri!'' Victor exclaimed, very much affronted. ''Don't leave me hanging.'' 

 

Yuri chuckled awkwardly. Right, his mind had wandered off again… He reached back to touch Victor's hand, a silent apology. 

 

"So you were thinking about me, huh?" Victor pressed. "And it was nothing bad?"

 

"No, nothing bad," Yuri reaffirmed as he shook his head. He felt Victor shift on the couch, and two arms tightened around his middle, tugging him even closer against the heat behind him. 

 

"Care to elaborate?"

 

The request was whispered into his ear, leaving heat in its wake. 

 

He briefly glanced at Makkachin, fast asleep on the carpet, and wondered how many more nights he was allowed to spend like this, in the warm comfort of Victor's company. He wanted it to last for all eternity.  

 

''I'm just really glad you're here,'' Yuri mumbled. 

 

That wasn't quite right, was it? What he was feeling wasn't something as trivial as 'glad'... Words couldn't possibly express what his heart was radiating. And yet, there was Victor, making a noise in the back of his throat, practically melting against Yuri's back. 

 

" _ Lyubimyy _ ,'' Victor murmured, pulling Yuri even closer (as though such thing were possible, how ridiculous.) And maybe Victor had understood, after all, what was left unsaid.

 

In that moment, Yuri forgot all about the tournament. It seemed far away, unimportant.  He could only bask in the sheer happiness he felt, sitting here with Victor.

 

''We should play a game,'' Victor said, rather sudden. 

 

''A game?'' 

 

''Yes,'' Victor drew away from behind him, getting up. ''It should be fun. Just the two of us.'' 

 

''What kind of game?'' Yuri asked.

 

''How familiar are you with drinking games?" 

 

"Not all that familiar," Yuri admitted. "Hey — what do you mean? Don't tell me you want to go buy alcohol. We can't —" 

 

"No, no alcohol," Victor said, holding up his hands. "A drinking game without the drinking." 

 

"So, basically just a game…?" 

 

"Great!" Victor clapped his hands together, already moving to sit in front of Yuri. He turned into a whirlwind of emotions when he had his eyes on something. And he was beautiful, Yuri thought, so beautiful in all his relentless excitement. 

 

And then all of that excitement over a game started making more sense, because Victor leaned forward, forward, until Yuri felt himself flush, jittery from the proximity. Their foreheads weren't touching yet, but it was a close thing.

 

"Er… Victor? What exactly does this game entail?" 

 

Victor's eyes had a glint to them — "First, I get to kiss you." 

 

''Er—'' Yuri hated how his cheeks must have turned permanently red by now. ''Wha- what kind of game is this?''

 

''I'm making the rules up as I go. And, right now, I would really like to kiss you,'' Victor said. His eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks as he looked down, before his gaze came back up to settle on Yuri. ''So will you… will you let me?'' 

 

He had looked a bit hesitant there, at the end, and Yuri found it to be strangely endearing to see Victor out of his depth. Either way, Yuri was glad he wasn't the only one dealing with the jitter of nerves that appeared at the prospect of kissing. 

 

''Um… Sure…'' 

 

''Such an enjoyable game,'' Victor murmured. ''I've got such great ideas.'' 

 

And if Yuri's heart was about to beat out of his chest, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad way to go... 

 

Yeah, all in all, it was good to see Victor again. 

 


End file.
